Regaining Her Trust
by GabbiGrape SharTigger
Summary: [cowritten] It's senior year at East High. Gabriella isn't on speaking terms with Troy, due to what he did to her over the summer. She'll talk to everyone else, but him. How much will he do to regain her trust and to get her to be his new girlfriend?
1. First Day of Senior Year

It's GabbiGrape! Woo:runs around in a circle high fiving the crowd: Here is the summary:

It's senior year at East High. Gabriella isn't on speaking terms with Troy, due to what he did to her over the summer. She'll talk to everyone else, but him. How much will he do to regain her trust and to get her to be his new girlfriend? Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay.

Disclaimer: What do I own? The events, plot, and a person named Joanne. What don't I own? Practically everything!

And here's a little inside scoop: Sharpay is in EVERY chapter. Since SharTigger wanted it.

* * *

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi walked through the doors of East High. It was the first day of senior year, and no one was really depressed about leaving. They pushed through the noisy crowd to find their luckers. Over the summer, Gabriella had died her hair a light brown and got red and caramel highlights. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with pearls, jeans, and pink low top Converse. Sharpay had toned down her drama level over the summer. She was wearing a yellow shirt with white polka dots, a jean mini skirt, white leggings, and yellow ballet flats with bows. Kelsi had decided to let her hair down most of the time, and so she was wearing half of it up in a pony tail with a black ribbon. She had on a black t-shirt that had a piano printed on it, jeans, and black flip flops. Taylor had her hair like it was that time she and Chad tried to stop Gabbi and Troy from singing. She had a blue ribbon in it and was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

When they got to their lockers, they all started decorating them. Kelsi put music notes all over it, along with a picture of her and Jason. Taylor and Gabriella decorated theirs with math symbols and pictures of them over the summer. Taylor put a few pictures of her, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella together. Gabriella wanted to cut out Troy, but Taylor wouldn't let her because Troy was still her friend. Gabriella didn't fire up at Taylor because she knew it was true. Sharpay put the usual stuff in hers, but she put a few pictures of Zeke and her, and the gang also. Gabriella didn't put any pictures of her and Troy up, due to what had happened last summer.

They looked at each other's schedules and saw that they had homeroom, second period, fifth period, and elective together. Homeroom was, again, Drama. Second period was Chemistry. Fifth was Literature, and elective was Gym. The bell rang and they all scrambled into Darbus' room while turning off their cell phones.

**-SECOND PERIOD-**

Gabriella was sitting in Chem. class taking notes from the board. Something flew her way and landed on her desk. It was a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it and read what it said.

_Are you ever going to talk to me again?_

It was from Troy. Gabriella crumpled it up again, got up, threw it away, sat down, and continued taking notes.

Chad looked over to Troy who looked as if he were about to cry.

**-ELECTIVE-**

It was now Gym class. The guys were in the boy's locker room changing into their gym clothes. Troy was being really quiet. If anyone talked about Gabriella in front of him, he would clear his throat and turn his back on them.

"Dude, I can't wait till the weekend comes." Chad said.

"Why? It's the first day of school!" Ryan said.

"I have so much homework to do and just thinking about it gives me a headache." Chad responded rubbing his temples to give added emphasis.

"Whatever." Ryan replied. All the guys looked at him like he was a monkey on crack wearing a tea cozy.

Zeke said what everyone was thinking. "What guy says 'whatever'!"

Ryan didn't answer.

Gabriella and the girls walked out into the gym and sat on the bleachers. The gym teacher told them they would be playing volleyball, girls vs. boys. He set up the net and let the game begin. Gabriella was the best player out of all of the girls. Troy was the best out of the guys. When they finished rthey had 15 minutes left, so the teacher let them talk. They didn't notice two girls walking in the gym and running to hide behind the bleachers.

Joanne and Nina were hiding behind the bleachers. They were seniors also and were the reasons that Troy lost Gabbi's trust. Joanne was 5'6", as was Nina, and was wearing her chocolate curly hair down but with half of it up in a ponytail and the bangs were pushed aside. She had on pink tank top with a black ribbon just under the breast with a black tanktop on it. She had on jeans, pink lowtop Converse, and black earrings. She also had on a special locket she got from Nina that had a picture of them laughing together. She also had on her diamond ring that had the family crest on it. She had on fat pink and black bangles. Nina had straightened brown hair with caramel and blonde highlights and ocean blue eyes. She had on a black and white pinstripe corset styled vest that buttoned up in the front and wrapped around the neck , a black ripped up corderoy mini skirt, and black ballet flats.

They saw Troy keep trying to talk to Gabriella.

"Aw, he's so desperate!" Joanne said.

"I know. I was talking to Troy the other day and he said he'd do anything to get Gabriella back." Nina told her friend. Nina was Troy's sister.

Joanne looked at her. "Seriously? Wow." Nina nodded.

* * *

There you go! Now REVIEW and SharTigger will post the next chapter! 


	2. Those Instant Messages

**yeah! SharTigger's in the HIZHOUSE! WHOO! here's chapter 2! chya**!

Nina sighed as she logged onto the Internet when she got home from school. As her buddy list popped up, several names appeared:

vintagepnkdaisy(Joanne)

Becauseof1Kiss(Gabi)

BballTrojanboi(Troy)

Nina got an IM from Jo.

vintagepnkdaisy: Hey girl!

TheLastBitterRose: Hey Jo!

vintagepnkdaisy: THEY'RE on

TheLastBitterRose: I kno

Nina got another IM from her brother.

BballTrojanboi: You gotta help me!

TheLastBitterRose: w/ what?

BballTrojanboi: Don't play dumb Nins

TheLastBitterRose: Okay, okay I'll set up a chat, sheesh

**You have entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

BballTrojanboi has entered the room

vintagepnkdaisy has entered the room

Becauseof1Kiss has entered the room

TheLastBitterRose: Hey everyone

vintagepnkdaisy: Hey

BballTrojanboi: Hey

Becauseof1Kiss: Why'd you send me this?

TheLastBitterRose: Well I thought we could all talk

Becauseof1Kiss: w/e so talk

vintagepnkdaisy: You're still mad

Becauseof1Kiss:eyeroll:

BballTrojanboi: Gabi...don't be that way

Becauseof1Kiss: Oh! Like you should talk!

BballTrojanboi: Gabi...

Becauseof1Kiss: Don't you "Gabi..." me!

TheLastBitterRose: Guys stop fighting!

vintagepnkdaisy: Yeah! You're only making it worse!

Becauseof1Kiss:...

TheLastBitterRose: Okay now that we're through

Becauseof1Kiss has left the room

BballTojanboi: Damnit

vintagepnkdaisy: No kidding

TheLastBitterRose:sigh:

BballTrojanboi has left the room

vintagepnkdaisy has left the room

Nina logged off as her cellphone went off. "Why'd you do that!" Gabi raged oafter she flippered her phone open. "Because you can't stop your connection to each other."

"Can and will." Gabi hung up.

"Ooooo..." Nina said, flipping her cell closed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

"They got that bad?" Sharpay asked Joanne and Nina the next day. "Chya!" Nina said, Jo nodded several times from dramatic effect.

"Ouch..." Shar slid her fingers through her hair,"So you want my help?" Nina and Joanna both nodded. "Okay ladies." Shar smiled her "Ice Queen" smile,"I'll go one more round.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

_Please? _Gabi saighed crumpling up another note.

"This is bad..." Nina whispered to Jo.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jo asked.

"If it doesn't, we're screwed." Nina said, sighing.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM **

"I just don't get it..." Taylor sighed as her and Gabriella were getting their lunch,"You two were so..." She sighed shaking her head.

"Could you not talk about him. Last thing I need." Gabi caught a glimpse of Troy and Nina walking over to the gang's usual table.

As her and Taylor walked over and sat down, Gabi and Troy's eyes locked for a moment. When she signalled an eyeroll Troy took the hint to stop looking.

"Honestly you two should stop fighting." Kelsi said,"Its hurting all of us." Everyone but Gabi and Troy said,"Yeah."

"Well," Gabi said,"Maybe if Troy would think for once."

"Instead of flying off to handle things. I hope your happy." Nina said causing everyone, but Troy and Gabi, to laugh.

"Wicked..." Chad said sighing happily. Everyone gave him the "Well duh!" stare.

"Ligthen up." Jo said, nudging Gabi.

"Don't touch me."

"And I thought I was the bad one." Sharpay slipped that one out by accident.

"Oooo..." Zeke and Jason chanted, resulting in a whack from Kelsi and Sharpay.

Gabi gave everyone a death glare, got up and left.

"I'll go." Taylor said running after her.

"Man..." Ryan said sighing.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gabi..." Taylor took her hand,"Talk to me."

Gabriella wiped her eyes, sighing,"I just...can't..."

"I know." Taylor pulled her into a hug.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Climb the rope Ms. Evans." Mr. Patrolli, their gym teacher, yelled as Sharpay gung on the rope halfway to the bell.

"Come on Shar! Just climb it!" Troy called up to her encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say Bolton! You're a basketball superstar!" Sharpay snapped, hanging on to the rope tightly.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ms. Bolton, you and Joanna can go now." Mrs. Green said just as Nina put the finishing touches on the cake her and Joanne just baked.

"Thanks Mrs. Green!" Joanne called over her shoulder as they left for the gym.

**HSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Shar!" Gabi tired this time,"Just climb it!" There was an ear shattering scream as Nina and Joanna sliently made their way under the bleachers, Sharpay had just fallen from the rope.

"Nice catch Mr. Bolton." Mr. Partrolli said.

"Thanks..." Troy mumbled as Sharpay pounced out of his grasp.

"There were mats you know." Sharpay said while smoothing out her hair.

"Reaction?"

"Uh-huh..." Gabi rolled her eyes,"Is it just me, or is Troy hitting on every girl now?" Gabi said to Taylor as they walked to the girl's locker room, purposely passing by Troy so he could hear.

"Let's go." Chad said to Troy motioning ffor him to follow the rest of the guys.

"In a sec." Troy said as the rest headed for the boy's locker room. Troy went behind the bleachers, and silently cried.

"You okay?" Hearing his sister's voice startled Troy, so much that he jumped.

"I'm fine." Troy lied once he calmed down.

"Okay." Nina said as she pulled him into a hug.

"How do you always know?"

"Its a freaky brother sister thing."

**HSMHSMHSMHSM **

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

vintagepnkdaisy: Man, those two are gonna bite each other's heads off soon! O.O

TheLastBitterRose: I kno! Shar, what's your intake?

IceQueen4evertobe: IDK, this is all so BLEH! Ryan?

PumpIt: If we don't stop them who will?

"Troy...ugh..." Nina sighed as an IM popped up from him on her screen.

BballTrojanboi: Thanks

TheLastBitterRose: n/p

BballTrojanboi: Will she ever talk to me again?

TheLastBitterRose: Don't kno

BballTrojanboi: Gotta get back to practice, bye

**BballTrojanboi has signed off**

TheLastBitterRose: Sorry 'bout that

vintagepnkdaisy: Who was it?

TheLastBitterRose: Just Troy

IceQueen4evertobe: Did you tell him about...?

TheLastBitterRose: No!

"Oh my God!" Nina spazzed as an IM from Gabi came.

Becauseof1Kiss: Just wanted to say sorry

TheLastBitterRose: 'kay

Becauseof1Kiss: Well...guess that's it then

TheLastBitterRose: Only talk to me never to each other

vintagepnkdaisy: Must suck XP

TheLastBitterRose: XD

PumpIt: Could you two focus?  
TheLastBitterRose: srry

IceQueen4evertobe: Alright meet us tomorrow at our lockers, kay?

vintagepnkdaisy: kay

IceQueen4evertobe has left the room

vintagepnkdaisy has left the room

PumpIt has left the room

BballTrojanboi: Nins, can you?

TheLastBitterRose: All over it

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

BballTrojanboi has entered the room

Becauseof1Kiss has entered the room

TheLastBitterRose: Hey Gabi!

Becauseof1Kiss: Hey Nina

TheLastBitterRose: How are you?

Becauseof1Kiss: Better, how's_ him_?

BballTrojanboi: I'm fine

Becauseof1Kiss:...

TheLastBitterRose: 3 ... 2... 1

Becauseof1Kiss has left the room

BballTrojanboi has left the room

"This sucks!" Nina yelled as she turned her computer off and climbed into bed, ready to hear Shar's plan the next day.

**so thats chapter 2! update peeps so GabbiGrape can give u the next!**


	3. Gotta Make Him and Her Jealous

GabbiGrape here! Just wanted to thank you all for those loverly reviews. They made me and SharTigger smile... Well I know they made **me** smile but I don't know about SharTigger. And for Zanessa Fan, you will all find out what Troy did in later chapters. Although a few drips might be dropped. :wink wink:

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its contents. The person who DOES own HSM is Peter Barsocchini, the writer.

* * *

The next morning, Troy woke up a little earlier than expected. He showered and dressed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth, and walked out the door with a piece of toast in hand. He got on the bus right on time and looked for a spot to sit in. Nina had already rode her bike to school, as did Joanne. There were no other seats except for next to Gabriella. He walked over cautiously and sat down. Gabriella cleared her throat and looked out the window. Occasionally, they would glance at each other and catch each other's eye.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry about what happened over the summer." Troy couragously said. Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy, save your breath. You're really lucky I'm not killing you right now." she responded rudely without looking at him. Troy didn't answer, he just got nervous immediately. He looked around and waited anxiously for the bus to stop at East High. When it did he was the first to get off.

It was free period and Sharpay was talking with Nina and Jo.

"Okay, so all we have to do is tell Troy the plan." Sharpay said after explaining.

"And what's the plan?" Jo asked confusedly.

"I just told you!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Nina begged to differ. "I beg to differ. (**See? Told ya she begged to differ! -giggle-**) All you've been doing is talking about how good you look in pink!"

"Oh..." Sharpay said. "Well, you know it's true." Nina and Joanne rolled their eyes.

"Okay, so I've been thinking maybe we get Troy to ask Jo out and explain to him that we're going to try and make Gabriella jealous. Then she'll come running back to Troy in a couple of weeks... I hope." Sharpay explained.

Jo and Nina looked as if they had been hit with a mallet. "When did she get so smart?" Nina asked Joanne.

"I dunno. Maybe she got help from Taylor?" Jo suggested.

"I think pink's her power color." Taylor said behind them. They jumped and turned around.

"Colorology right?" Nina asked. Tay and Jo nodded.

"Mine is purple." Jo said.

Taylor said her's. "Mines green."

"How do we find out mine?" Nina asked.

"There's an online quiz about it. You could take it right now if you want." Jo suggested. Nina nodded and they went to find it out.

"Well, Tigger, would ya look at that? Your's is orange." Joanne said using Nina's nickname.

"Wow, Grape. That's really funny. Tigger's color is orange." Nina responded, also using Joanne's nickname.

"Why do you guys call each other that?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Grape stands for something that I used to replace the b word. Tigger means Nina's favorite animal." Joanne explained. Taylor mouthed an O.

Gabriella felt a little bad for what she said to Troy earlier this morning. She went up to Chad and asked him something.

"I need a way to make Troy jealous." Gabriella stated clear and out.

Chad thought for a few minutes. "I've got a plan."

Troy walked up to Sharpay.

"I need a way to make Gabriella jealous." he told her.

"I've already got a plan." she said maliciously.

A few moments later, Troy got the plan straight. He later went up to Joanne and asked her out.

"Will you be my girlfriend to make Gabriella jealous?"

Joanne laughed. "No need to ask, dude. I knew Sharpay would tell you sometime soon." He offered her his arm to walk her to class. She took it, smiled, and walked with him. They passed Gabriella through the hall and she ran to Chad.

"Chad, can we put the plan into action TODAY!" she spazzed.

"Why?" he asked. She pointed to Troy and Joanne.

"Oh. Okay." he offered her his hand and she took it. They walked right in front of them. Troy watched their hands the whole time.

When they got to the girls' class, they each thanked Troy and Chad.

"Thanks for walking me to class Chad." Gabriella said. She kissed his cheek seductively and walked it.

Joanne whispered into Troy's ear, "Nice job containing yourself from beating your most loyal friend into a pulp." He laughed and she spoke out loud again. "Thanks for walking me." She gave him a small kiss on the lips in front of Gabbi. She looked as if she were about to cry.

* * *

There you are! Now review, and SharTigger will post the next chapter! 


	4. Another plan failed Another plan planed

**SharTigger is bak!**

Chapter 4

"So how's the plan going?" Nina asked as her and Jo were making brownies in their cooking class.

"Its only been on for two days so I couldn't tell ya." Jo said, mixing the batter faster.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Nina asked as she took hold of the mixing spoon, stopping Jo from completely killing the batter.

"I wish it were real..." Jo said finally,"Instead of just a plan."

Nina sighed,"We need to get Troy and Gabi back together."

"I know." Jo clunked her head on her desk, muttering the word "stupid" over and over again.

**1234567890**

After gym class ended, Troy decided to confront Gabi.

"You can't just ignore me forever."

"Trust me, it isn't that hard."

"But I love you! Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, you really proved that over the summer!"

He grabbed her arm so she couldn't run off,"Give me another chance."

Gabi smakced him across the face causing Troy to let go of her arm. She walked away.

**1234567890**

"Look at them..." gabi said as she balled her hands into fists,"They're all...Oh Troy, I love you..Oh Jo, I love you..."

"What happened to, "Well I don't like him anymore"."

Gabi looked away from Chad, tears in her eyes,"I...do..." Chad gave her a hug before she went into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Did ya get it?" Taylor appeared from behind a pillar.

Chad held up the tape recorder,"Yup."

"Wow..." Taylor,"You're the biggest idiot in the world and I still love you."

Chad smiled,"Hey...wait a minute!"

**1234567890**

"Why are you bagging on Gabi?" Jo asked.

"She bagged on me first!"

"Then why do you wanna still be with her?"

"I love the way she makes me feel...Its like I'm on top of the world and no one can bring me down." Troy sighed,"Guess I'll never feel that again huh?"

"Don't lose hope." Jo gave him a hug before he got up and left.

"Did ya get it?" Nina asked excitedly as she "causally" walked out of the bathroom.

"Got it!"

"Good."

**1234567890**

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

TheLastBitterRose: Okay now what?

IceQueen4evertobe: We need away for both of them to hear it at the same time...

PumpIt: Morning announcements?

vintagepnkdaisy: Like the whole school needs to know?

TheLastBitterRose: How bout a small party, ya kno, just the gang?

IceQueen4evertobe: Yeah...a party! Ry and I'll set it up...you to just get everyone there

**1234567890**

"No Troy!" Gabi pushed him out of her way,"Just leave me alone."

"Just talk to me."

"No!"

"Please!"

Gabi walked up to him,"Goodbye Troy."

**1234567890**

"All he's been doing is raging in his room." Nina was talking to Jo through her cellphone,"I'm afriad to ask him, because I might lose my life."

"Okay then we gotta think really hard on how to get him over to the Evan's."

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You can do that!"

"Yes Nina, unlike you."

"Yeah...hey wait a minute..." Jo laughed.

**1234567890**

"Hey guys!" Nina said as her and troy walked through the Evan's door.

"Hey!" Sharpay greeted them and gave Nina a hug.

"We're a go!" Shar whispered to Nina as Troy joined the group. Shar and Nina joined after about five minutes.

"Thought you said he wouldn't be here." Gabi said to Sharapy.

"Thought she wasn't here Nins."

They all heard some static from a radio in the room, then some talking:

_"What happened to "I don't love him anymore"?" Some crying was heard,"I...I do..."_

_There was a 5 minute wait._

_"Why do you wanna be with her?"_

_"I love the way she makes me feel...its like I'm on top of the world and no one cam bring me down."_

"Too bad you'll never get that feeling again Bolton." Gabriella stormed out of the house.

**1234567890**

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk" :**

TheLastBitterRose: Nothing is working:'(

vintagepnkdaisy: I know! Why do they have to be so stubborn?

IceQueen4evertobe: Uh hello! This is Troy and Gabriella we're talking about here

PumpIt: Yeah

TheLastBitterRose: Stupid...Stupid...Stupid...

vintagepnkdaisy: What?

TheLastBitterRose: Well the winter "musicale" tryouts are coming up no?

PumpIt: So...

IceQueen4evertobe: I get it! Get them back together the same way they met!

TheLastBitterRose: By singing

vintagepnkdaisy: How are we gonna get them to tryout?

TheLastBitterRose: Good question

PumpIt: Well if they both love it, how can they refuse?

IceQueen4evertobe: And! I over heard Darbus talking. She said the "musicale" is about two lovers who lose each other's trust, but regains it thoguht the help of their friends

TheLastBitterRose: Hmmmmm...sounds familiar

vintagepnkdaisy: XP

TheLastBitterRose: XD

PumpIt: So that's the plan?

IceQueen4evertobe: Yup

**sorry this took so long guys! you kno the drill! SharTigger is out!**


	5. Zombie Ex and Joanne's almost problem

**I am so sorry for not typing up the chapter till now! I just couldn't figure out how to start it and all that. Well, here you are. Chapter 5.**

Callie stuck her foot out and Troy tripped over it. Callie was Troy's ex- girlfriend, who died the year before. She was sickenly green, but had her blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. Her clothes were battered and torn. She was wearing a white T-shirt that really showed off her double- D sized boobs. One of the sleeves were torn off. She wore a pink miniskirt and it had holes in it. It also parted on her right leg, showing off her white thong. She also wore white flipflops. (**Can you say... whore?**)

Troy pushed himself up and ran to hide somewhere. He spotted Gabriella's house and hid behind it. "Troy! You can't hide from me forever! I know you want to kiss me!" he heard Callie from a distance. Nina and Joanne plummited to the ground. They had just been tripped by their ex- boyfriends, who had also died the year before. Leo, Nina's ex, was also sickenly green, but he had black hair and hazel eyes. He wore swimming trunks. He died because he drowned. Dan, Joanne's ex, also had black hair, but emerald green eyes. He was wearing jeans that had holes in them and were torn, a green t-shirt that was covered in dry blood, and brown flip flops.

Callie and Dan died in a car crash. They had been drunk. Callie was carrying a knife. Leo, a gun, and Dan, a stick. Dan was an idiot. Nina and Jo hid next to Troy. They saw silver suitcase on the porch. They opened it and found three guns and a pack of bullets. They loaded the guns, closed the suitcase, and just as Troy was about to go out and face Callie, Joanne grabbed the suitcase.

"Before we all die, if we do, I want you guys to know that I love you so much in that friendly manner. You guys have always been my friends. You never made fun of me when I had braces, or when I got that cut on my forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt... Which is still on my forehead. But unlike Harry's, it doesn't burn!" Joanne ranted.

"We love you too." Troy and Nina said together. They all shared a group hug, and again before Troy could go, Joanne spun him around and gave him a kiss. He stared at her.

"That's the second time you've kissed me." Troy said with a serious and sort of frustrated tone.

"Actually third. One over the summer, one during school, and just now. Now, let's kick some zombie ex butt!" Nina said impatiently. They seperated.

**-WITHTROY-**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Callie saw him step out from behind the house.

"Aw, there you are Troy." Callie said with a smile that said "Now let's boogie!" Okay maybe it said "Finally what I wanted." But "Now let's boogie!" sounded pretty good to Troy. He cocked the gun behind his back and stepped up to her.

"Pucker up..." Troy said sarcasticly. She hadn't noticed it. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Troy slipped the knife out of her hand and stabbed her heart. She looked down and looked up at him with horror on her face. He held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. She wasn't dead just yet.

**-WITHNINA-**

Leo saw Nina step out from behind the house. Her gun changed to a machine gun. She aimed at him and started to shoot him over and over again. Finally, he fell to the ground dead. She looked over and saw Troy pull the trigger at Callie.

**-WITHJOANNE-**

Joanne's gun also turned into a machine gun. She shot Dan over and over again before taking a dynamite from her pocket. She lit it and threw it to him. He caught it and blew up.

"Gross, zombie ex juice..." Joanne grimaced. Zombie ex juice had gone all around her. She saw that Leo was dead. Troy needed help. Callie was advancing on him...

**-BACKTOTROY-**

Callie took out the gun and was about to stab him with it when a sword went threw her stomach. Joanne just found it out of nowhere, so it must have appeared when she killed Dan. Then she started slicing her into pieces and then shot her multiple times.

"I think she's dead." Troy said, but then Callie's arm moved. Nina shot each piece of her body again and then Joanne put a dynamite in the hand. She lit it and they ran away.

The screen flashed "**_GAME COMPLETE!_**" Troy, Nina, and Joanne took off the virtual helmets. They had finally completed the last level of ZOMBIE EX. The tickets spilled out of the machine and they collected them and headed to the counter to collect their prizes. (**They were at an arcade.**)

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed.

"Hey Troy." Joanne said to him. Troy looked down from the lifeguard stand to see Joanne wearing her purple bathing suit, the one that had lighter purple polka dots on it. On the bottom part it said "doode." Joanne's family was rich so she got this bikini custom made.

Troy jumped down. "Hey Joanne." Without any more words, she leaned in and kissed him. Gabriella saw this. Troy was her boyfriend at the time.

Gabriella pushed Joanne off of Troy. "How could you!" she screamed at him. Everyone in the pool went silent. Gabriella left and Joanne realized what she had just done. Why did her other side have to do this. She went into the bathroom and said to the mirror, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Her split personality replied, "Because. I like him."

"Yeah, but I don't! Now my friendship with Gabbi is completely ruined."

Her reflection pretended to pout. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that a bad thing?" The Joanne who was talking to the mirror glared at herself and stalked out of the bathroom.

Gabriella was standing in a stall watching her. She knew her secret now.

Gabriella woke up and wiped away her sweat.

Joanne picked up the phone. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. "Hello?"

"Joanne? It's Gabbi."

"Oh. Hi." Jo said quietly.

"Listen, you know about what happened last summer?"

"Yeah..."

"I know your secret. You have a split personality."

"Oh, I got that taken care of. I saw a doctor and they gave me a shot and it killed the evil side of me. So I'm a normal person now."

"Oh... Well, I'm sorry that Joanne number 2 took over over the summer."

Joanne laughed. "I'm sorry she kissed Troy. I was trying to not let her take over, but she did anyway." They continued to talk for about an hour.

The next day, Joanne and Troy talked about Jo and Gabbi's conversation the other day.

"I think she's jealous already."

**So how'd you like it? Sorry it's kind of short. Review and SharTigger will post the next chapter soon!**


	6. Endless Summer

**SharTigger is bak! and im SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the outragously long wait but my ideas for ALL of my stories are just dying...so PLEASE bear w/ me thru my writers block! This chapter also features my newly written song "Endless Summer" ...and idk if i EVER mentioned this...but nina's my character (but u probably kno that if u read my fictions )**

Chapter 6

"Okay plan total fail." Joanne sighed.

"That made no sense!" Nina said.

"The plan is failing!" Joanne said, loud and slowly,"Learn english!"

"Chill you two!" Sharpay sighed,"Neither of them are going to try out...how the hell are we going to get them to speak!"

"Partners for gym." Ryan suggested,"They'll be forced to talk."

Nina nodded,"Yes! Go Ryan!" She randomly started to dance,"Right. Sorry." She stopped.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Sorry Gabs." Taylor said after Mr. Patrolli yelled for everyone to get into their partners,"I'm with Chad."

Gabi started walking towards Kelsi. Instantly, Kelsi grabbed Jason's arm,"Sorry Gabi."

Gabriella started to get irritated as she saw Sharpay grabbing Zeke's arm and Ryan already running off.

That left Gabi with...

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez. Partners." Mr. Patrolli said while walking by the gang.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this." Gabriella said to Troy as Mr. Patrolli started to explain the project they were going to work on.

"I didn't plan this." Troy muttered.

"Okay..."Gabriella completely ignored him, focusing on the piece of paper that Mr. Patrolli handed her after he finished explaining-they obviously weren't listening.

"You and your partner will come up with a song and coreography to the song. The song can already exist or you can create on in our school's recording room studio..." Gabi sighed,"I had to get stuck with Troy..."

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

BballTrojanboi: What are you guys up to?

TheLastBitterRose: Up to?

vintagepnkdaisy: Up to?

IceQueen4evertobe: Up to?

PumpIt: Up to?

BballTrojanboi: -sigh- Yeah, what are you up to?

TheLastBitterRose: Nothing

vintagepnkdaisy: Nothing

IceQueen4evertobe: Nothing

PumpIt: Nothing

BballTrojanboi: You're killin me here...what are you guys planning!

TheLastBitterRose: Nothing! Troy, we're planning nothing

BballTrojanboi has left the room

TheLastBitterRose: Wonder what those two are gonna do now that they're forced to be together

vintagepnkdaisy: Well...it can't be too bad since it's for school...

IceQueen4evertobe: She's right ya kno

PumpIt: Yup

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Look. Here's the song." Gabi thrusted the sheet of paper with the lyrics to the song in Troy's hands.

Troy's eyes scanned the pag,"It's the song we wrote together last summer..."

Gabi nodded,"Yeah...it is. I highlighted your parts, the ones that you wrote, in blue."

Troy nodded,"Now what?"

"Well..." Gabi said opening the door to the recording studio,"I already layed down the music on the track. It's an acoustic version-thanks to my gutiar...has some soft drum parts and is over all a slow ballad."

"How do we sing it?" Troy asked.

"Let's just run through it...I got the song in music on the other page."

Troy switched the pages as Gabriella started the track. (for this next part the parts in _italics_ are Troy and the parts in **bold** are Gabriella and the parts that are **_both_** are them singing together)

_Our endless summer_

_Has finally come to an end_

_Did we love each other?_

_Or was it just pretend?_

_**I know I loved you**_

_**Did you love me too?**_

_**I know I was ther**_

_**Were you there too?**_

**When I found our names in the sand**

**The breezy November**

**Can we just remember**

**What it was like**

**To be moved by those waves**

**To be lost in your ways**

**Can we even remember?**

_**Of our endless summer**_

**I look back and remember**

_**Some how we seem to love each other**_

_**Now we're here in December**_

_**Do you still remember?**_

**You wrote our names in the sand**

_**Something's left**_

_Something's always left_

_**I see it when I look in your eyes**_

**Now we're lost**

**In December**

_My love_

_**Could you remember?**_

**That we laughed**

**We cried**

_I saw it when I looked in your eyes_

_**It was you**_

_**And me**_

_**Complete**_

"Wow..." Troy said in amazement,"Taht was beautiful."

Gabi blushed slightly,"Thanks..."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHM**

"So!" Nina said brightly as she heard Troy walk through the door,"How was Gabi?"

Troy walked into the kitchen, finding Nina...cooking,"You're cooking!"

"Hey! I'm getting an A in cooking!" Nina said,"And don't change the subject! How was your time with Gabi?"

"She put together music for our Endless Summer song..." Troy said in a shy boyish voice.

"The one you wrote together!" Nina smiled,"Aw!"

"You...now we need to put a dance to it." Troy let out a breath of laughter, shaking his head and smiling.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

TheLastBitterRose: You guys remember that song that Gabi and Troy wrote together?

vintagepnkdaisy: Endless Summer?

IceQueen4evertobe: I 33333333'd that song!

PumpIt: Okay...so...?

TheLastBitterRose: Well..Gabi wrote music to it and they're using it for their gym project!

IceQueen4evertobe: NO!

vintagepnkdaisy: Aw! Mrs. Green better let us see the preformance!

TheLastBitterRose: Oh she will

PumpIt: Okay so that should defintely get them close

vintagepnkdaisy: Chya!

TheLastBitterRose: You know it!

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"This song is so beautiful..." Troy sighed blissfully,"How'd you come up with it?"

Gabi shrugged as the two walked out of the recording room after school the next day,"I just followed my heart."

Troy nodded.

"I have to go." Gabi smiled slightly,"See ya."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"She's talking to him now!" Nina squealed as she caught up with Jo, Shar, and Ryan the next day at school,"They're talking!"

"So the plan's still working...?" Joanne said excitedly,"Yay!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Should it be a slow dance?" Troy asked as he and Gabi walked to the gym.

Gabi hesitantly nodded,"It's what fits...right?"

"Right." Troy said.

"Look just because we're wokring together, don't think I'm not mad at you anymore." Gabi suddenly became icy.

"Okay..." Troy said confused.

"Okay!" Gabi somewhat yelled,"You think it's okay to just do that to me!"

"No..." Troy sighed,"Gabi that's not what I said..."

"But it's what you ment!" Gabi stormed off into the gym, leaving a confused Troy by the entrance doors.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"I know and...!" Nina was talking to Jo right before they heard an angered screech from a familiar voice,"Well it's waht you ment!"

They both turned around, watching Gabriella srorm off into the gym and Troy standing alone by the entrance doors. They walked up to him.

"Hey Bro!" Nina said, as cheerful as she could,"What happened?"

"Nothing..." Troy said, his voice filled with bittered anger, pushing past Nina, walking through the doors, and into the gym.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**You have just entered "Nina's Coffee Talk":**

TheLastBitterRose: Gabriella had a GLOBAL meltdown mode major!

vintagepnkdaisy: Why are you talking the lingo from Zenon?

TheLastBitterRose: I saw it last night and it just stuck!

vintagepnkdaisy: That's so cool:)

PumpIt: Again with the focusing...

vintagepnkdaisy: Srry

IceQueen4evertobe: So what happened?

TheLastBitterRose: They faught...Gabi got mad and left...the usual...

vintagepnkdaisy: This is never gonna work...

TheLastBitterRose: Don't say that! It will!

PumpIt: It better

**again the only things i own are "Endless Summer" and the character nina! u kno the drill! SharTigger is OUT!**


End file.
